


Dos son compañia, Tres son... resignarse a salir con un Holmes

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg ve a Sherlock como un hijo, Humor, John está curado de espanto, M/M, Mycroft es el mejor, NO HAY TRIO, Segunda parte de "En el ojo de la Tormenta", Sherlock tiene terror a las tormentas, es todo amor fraternal, eso era mi intencion, nada sexual, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: Secuela de "En el ojo de la tormenta".Mycroft sale con Greg y Sherlock sale con John. La señora Holmes les invita a un fin de semana en la casa familiar para conocer a sus yernos. Cosas pasan, hay una tormenta, y Sherlock vuelve a tener miedo... No hay Holmescest, ni Sherlstrade, ni Holmescestrade o como se diga XD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [En el ojo de la tormenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788406) by [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked). 



 

Sherlock sabia que se viaje era una mala idea. John sabia que ese viaje era una mala idea. Mycroft sabia que ese viaje era una mala idea. Greg sabia que ese viaje era una mala idea.

  
Pero por alguna razón todos intentaban convencer a los demás de que _SI_ era una buena idea. Bueno, no todos, porque Sherlock había estado quejándose y de mal humor desde que supo del viaje.

  
A finales de septiembre con la inauguración de una obra de teatro, probablemente algún tipo de musical, los señores Holmes se "dejaron caer" por Londres para ver a sus hijos y sutilmente conocer a sus yernos. Ser suegros y no saberlo era tan malo para la señora Holmes como ser abuelos y no saberlo ("dios no lo quiera" murmuró Sherlock al oír sus amonestaciones).

  
En ese viaje ambas parejas de sus hijos fueron invitados a un fin de semana justo con un mes de antelación. El tiempo suficientemente largo para que sus yernos se prepararan y el tiempo suficientemente corto para que sus hijos no inventaran ninguna excusa ("Soy un hombre muy ocupado, Mama. Estoy seguro que ese fin de semana no podré ir." a lo que su madre contesto con una sonrisa "tonterías! ya he hablado con Andrea, y me ha dicho que te reservara ese fin de semana para pasarlo en familia" Todo el mundo miró asombrado a Mycroft, que tubo que aclarar que ESE es el verdadero nombre de Anthea, y que su madre hábilmente había dejado al descubierto un secreto de estado. Su madre mortificada, aseguró que se disculparía con la dulce PA de su hijo mayor, y Mycroft no quiso saber nada del asunto).

  
Así que así estaban ahora, de camino a casa de sus padres en la campiña inglesa, metidos en un coche de alquiler después de haber pasado 3 horas en un tren. ¿hemos hablado alguna vez de lo que sucede al meter a los hermanos Holmes en un espacio cerrado durante 3 horas? Bueno, eso da para un libro entero, solo comentaremos que no fue muy agradable, insultos ingeniosos volaron hacia ambas direcciones, el almuerzo fue saboteado por algún "genio loco" y ambos hermanos tuvieron que cambiarse de asientos para estar lo mas lejos posible el uno del otro, usando de trinchera improvisada a sus respectivas parejas.

  
En el coche no fue mejor. Greg tubo que conducir para que ninguno de los hermanos condujera y peleara a la vez, lo ultimo que querían era tener un accidente y tener que soportar a los Holmes en un estado de enfermo nivel "Drama Queen", no gracias.

  
Al girar la ultima curva y entrar en la extrañamente modesta villa de los Holmes ambos hermanos agarraron el seguro de la puerta para salir disparados nada mas se detuviera el coche. Y eso es lo que hicieron, Sherlock tuvo ventaja por sus piernas largas y su energía acumulada durante todo el viaje.

  
Pero algo sucedió. Se quedó petrificado delante de la puerta de sus padres, pero no entro. Cuando Mycroft llegó a su misma altura le sucedió algo parecido.

  
Greg y John salieron del coche con identicas miradas interrogantes. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta y a los Holmes petrificados vieron una nota escrita con caligrafia impecable.

  
_"Queridos hijos y yernos:_

  
_Sentimos no estar en casa, pero hemos recibido una llamada del tío Rudy que al final han adelantado su operación. Sabes que estamos muy orgullosos de que al final haya dado el paso tan importante, por lo que teníamos que ir._   
_Hemos intentado llamaros a los teléfonos móviles pero es posible que ninguno tuviera cobertura en el tren._   
_Esperamos volver el domingo para poder pasar el ultimo día con vosotros, mientras tanto quedaros y pasar un buen fin de semana._   
_Pd: Papá ha hecho su famoso pastel de manzana! lo tenéis en la nevera. ;)_

  
_Os quiere,_   
_Papa y Mama Holmes"_

 

Greg y John se miraron y después miraron a sus Holmes. ¿porque era tan malo que se habían quedado petrificados?

  
-¿Quien es el tío Rudy?- Preguntó Greg. Igual no era la pregunta mas importante que planteaba toda la nota pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

  
-El tío Rudy es...- Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó saliendo del trance- Es un hermano de Mamá.

  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

  
-!Una perdida de tiempo! volvamos a Londres! odio el ambiente de la campiña....- Se giró en redondo y se dirigió al coche. John le agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

  
-Ah, no. No nos vamos a ningún lado. Nos quedaremos como ha dicho tu madre.

  
-Pero Jawn....- Puso su mejor puchero y su voz mas triste. -!No quiero pasar el fin de semana atrapado en una casa con Mycroft y su esposa!

  
-Oi! ¿Cómo que esposa?- Greg cruzo los brazos.

  
Sherlock manoteo una mano en el aire.

  
-Solo eres Lestrade si estas de servicio y eres útil. Si no para mi te conviertes en "la señora de".

  
Greg dio un paso al frente para hacer alto estúpido y violento a la cara de Sherlock cuando Mycroft le agarró de los hombros para mantenerlo en el sitio.

  
-Está bien, tranquilidad todo el mundo. La casa es suficientemente grande para 4 personas si nos comportamos civilizadamente. ¿de acuerdo?

  
Los cuatro hombres se quedaron respirando el frío aire de Octubre sin mover un musculo. Ninguno muy convencido de lo que había afirmado el mayor de los Holmes.

  
Al final fue John el que dio el paso decisivo.

  
-Tiene razón, esto es infantil y me estoy muriendo de hambre y de frío. Greg, ¿me acompañas a por las maletas al coche mientras ellos van entrando y preparando un tentempié?- Ambos hermanos le miraron con cara de asombro y ofensa.- Ok, está bien. Entonces Greg y yo prepararemos el almuerzo en una casa que no es nuestra mientras vosotros traéis el equipaje.-Las caras de ofensa se ofensa solo se intensificaron. - Por el amor de Dios, está bien.- Se giró a Greg y señaló al coche con el dedo pulgar.- Ve a por las maletas, tengo el hombro destrozado de que Sherlock haya dormido sobre él en el coche- Se escuchó una inspiración de aire indignada proveniente de un detective consultor con expresión traicionada- Y yo iré a preparar el almuerzo mientras los "ilustres" hermanos Holmes hacen lo que tengan que hacer...

  
Mycroft saco una llave de debajo del felpudo (¿enserio la gente podía tener tan poca seguridad en el siglo 21?) y abrió la puerta sin ningún otro comentario, bastante conforme con la decisión del Doctor. Una vez habían entrado los dos hermanos y John, y Greg se fue a la parte trasera del coche refunfuñando sobre como un pobre policía no debía ser el mozo de equipajes, todo parecía rodar como una maquinaria bien engrasada.

  
Los hermanos fueron a sus antiguos cuartos para descubrir que estaban preparados para albergar a dos personas con mucha comodidad, y revisaron el resto de la casa y la parcela ("revisaron", obviamente no cotillearon o deambularon haciendo tiempo para que se les llamara para el almuerzo! Los hombres educados no intentan cotillear en la casa de sus padres o vaguear hasta que esta la mesa puesta).

  
Cuando John y Greg les llamaron para el almuerzo se sentaron lo mas lejos posible uno del otro y comieron sin hablar lo mas mínimo. Greg y John ya estaban enfrascados en una discusión de los últimos partidos de Rugby por lo que la comida pasó sin incidentes.

  
La tarta estaba deliciosa acompañada de frutas del bosque frescas y helado de nata que encajaba perfectamente.

  
Sherlock emitió algunos comentarios groseros de como su hermano terminaría el fin de semana con varias libras de mas y Greg lo contrarrestó con no tan sutiles insinuaciones de que él le haría perder esas libras de mas con actividades físicas. Sherlock hizo ruidos de arcadas y se agarró a John pidiéndole que le protegiera de "esos dos viejos verdes".

  
Al final todos terminaron en los sofás del salón, con la chimenea encendida y un baso de licor en las manos.

  
Todo era perfectamente normal y cómodo hasta que sonó el teléfono de John.

  
Era Harriet.

  
John se disculpó y se fue a la cocina a hablar con su hermana que parecía estar gritando y gimoteando por el auricular.

  
Sherlock sin respetar ninguna intimidad le persiguió a la cocina para escuchar la conversación.

  
Greg y Mycroft esperaron pacientemente en el salón teniendo una conversación en voz baja y compartiendo algunas risitas y castos besos ahora que estaban solos. (al fin y al cabo hacia solo 2 meses que habían empezado a salir, y todavía estaban en ese estado de "cuento de hadas" en el que no podían quitar las manos los unos de los otros... pero eran hombres adultos y respetados, por lo que lo guardaban para momentos privados).

  
John salió de la cocina suspirando y negando con la cabeza, perseguido por un Sherlock con aspecto aterrado.

  
-!No te puedes ir! Yo soy tu pareja, me tienes que cuidar a mi! Te necesito!

  
-Sherlock, ya has escuchado a Harry! Joder, estaba destrozada, tengo que ir con ella.

  
-Pero ella solo te llama cuando está mal, y solo te hace ir con la amenaza de que si no vas se irá al bar mas cercano. Por favor, por favor, no te vayas.

  
Sherlock en realidad estaba al borde de las lagrimas (falsas o reales no estaba claro).

  
John le enfrentó y le acarició los brazos.

  
-Solo estaré fuera medio día. Te prometo que mañana por la mañana voy a estar aquí y te prepararé lo que quieras para comer, de acuerdo. - Le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que era muy rara que mostraran afecto publico. Pero Sherlock le abrazó y escondió la cabeza en su cuello. John se puso rígido un momento y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la otra pareja que intentaban mirar sus copas como si fueran muy interesantes.

  
Con un suspiro John le abrazó con fuerza y después dio un paso atrás.

  
-Me tengo que ir, de verdad, te lo compensaré.- Se giró a los otros hombres.- Siento esto, pero mi hermana está pasando muy mal momento y tengo que ir a comprobar que está bien. Regresaré en el tren de la mañana.

  
Ambos hombres se levantaron aceptando la situación de un modo mucho mas maduro.

  
Greg se ofreció a llevar a John a la estación y luego John regresaría en un taxi al día siguiente.

  
Mycroft sabia que seria terrible estar en la misma casa con su hermano y sin John, pero no dio señales de disconformidad.

  
Sherlock tuvo su mejor expresión de perro abandonado de forma permanente.

  
Al salir al exterior para despedir a John caía un ligero aguacero y el cielo estaba encapotado de un color gris oscuro. Mycroft le pidió a Greg que tuviera cuidado al conducir y se despidieron con un breve beso (que fue el único momento en el que Sherlock quitó momentáneamente su mueca de pena para hacer una arcada y volver a poner ojos de cachorro a John inmediatamente).

  
La lluvia caía en una cortina continua cuando Greg regresó de la estación. Al entrar encontró a Mycroft en la cocina limpiando los platos del almuerzo y ninguna señal de Sherlock a la vista.  
Mycroft se giró al oírlo entrar y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

  
-¿Donde está el cachorro?- Dijo Greg mientras rodeaba la cintura de su pareja y le daba un beso en el hombro.

  
-Después de deambular desquiciado durante un rato ha decidido ser magnánimo con mi estrés y se ha retirado a su cuarto a ponerse de mal humor en soledad.  
Mycroft se recostó ligeramente en Greg mientras se secaba las manos en un trapo.

  
-Bueno, eso quiere decir que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. No voy a quejarme de ello. -Greg le dio otro beso en el hombro, seguido de otro en el cuello y otro detrás de la oreja que hizo que Mycroft soltara un suspiro entrecortado.

  
Un rallo iluminó la habitación y Mycroft contó mentalmente los segundos hasta que sonó un trueno lejano. Todavía estaba lejos, y probablemente ni siquiera se dirigiera en su dirección.

  
-¿Ocurre algo, amor?- Greg murmuró detrás de su oído.

  
-Nada importante.- Mintió y se dio la vuelta para poner sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Greg y comenzar un beso dulce que se profundizó rápidamente.

  
-¿Cama?

  
\--------

  
Mycroft insistió en que ambos se pusieran sus pijamas después de una paja mutua silenciosa. Greg estaba un poco desconcertado pero simplemente aceptó ponerse unos calzoncillos sueltos y una camiseta de manga corta de cuando iba a la academia de policía. Mycroft se vistió con todo un pijama de manga larga con sus iniciales en el bolsillo.

  
Greg se rió pero acarició reverentemente la tela suave bajo sus manos.

  
Mycroft se tumbó boca arriba en la cama grande de su cuarto mientras Greg se enroscaba en su costado y comenzó a roncar suavemente en cuestión de segundos. No era algo que Mycroft se permitiera hacer de momento, no hasta que tuviera la certeza que nada iba a suceder.

  
¿Y que podía suceder en la casa de sus padres en plena tormenta? Esperaba que nada, esperaba que nunca mas fuera a suceder, pero algo punzante en la nuca le decía "Estate atento". El no creía en las corazonadas, pero creía en su habilidad de deducir y se regodeaba de ser el mas listo de los hermanos Holmes. Por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando después de un cuarto de hora de truenos y relámpagos, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente.

  
Una cabeza de rizos oscuros se asomó mordiéndose los labios.

  
Estaba claro que Sherlock había tenido sus reservas en abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban durmiendo juntos su hermano y su novio. Mycroft tenia que admitir que el no habría sido tan valiente si se refería a entrar en el cuarto de Sherlock y John.

  
-¿Myc?- La voz de Sherlock era un susurro, Como si casi esperaba que estuvieran dormidos. Mycroft pensó en hacerse el dormido solo para ver que haría su hermano.

  
-Lo se, espera un momento- El sabia lo que venia, esperaba haber sido silencioso y poder salir de la cama sin despertar a Gregory, pero se movió en el sueño y se frotó los ojos despertándose.

  
-¿Que demonios ocurre?- Parpadeó hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño hacia el joven Holmes- ¿Sherlock?

  
-No ocurre nada, vuelve a dormir. - Mycroft le intentó empujar suavemente de un hombro para que volviera a tumbarse pero Greg se resistió sentándose en la cama para encender la luz de la mesilla.

  
-¿Ha pasado algo?- Antes de que Mycroft pudiera abrir la boca para responder, un relámpago brillo parpadeante en la habitación seguido de un trueno que hizo vibrar los cimientos de la casa. El resultado fue Sherlock entrando del todo en el cuarto y rodeando con sus brazos su delgado cuerpo.

  
Greg podía verlo temblar desde los metros que los separaban y abrió la boca que ya estaba contorsionándose en una sonrisa traviesa.

  
-Gregory, no digas nada.- Mycroft frunció el ceño fruncido, y esa voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas que si Greg no hacia caso se vería durmiendo solo una semana.

  
-¿Es de verdad?- Preguntó a Mycroft aunque seguía mirando al "Gran Detective Consultor" que no paraba de temblar.

  
-Es de verdad. - Afirmó Mycroft siendo interrumpido por otro relámpago-trueno.

  
Sherlock dio un montón de pasitos rápidos hacia la cama como si hubiera sido empujado por una fuerza sobrenatural.

  
-!Myc!

  
-Voy a dormir con Sherlock en su cuarto. - Mycroft fué a levantarse pero Greg le cogió de la muñeca.

  
-¿Qué? ¿En serio vas a ir a dormir con el?- Mycroft le miró con una ceja levantada.

  
-Lo digo muy enserio. ¿O prefieres que lo expulse del cuarto y vuelva a entrar cada cinco minutos hasta que te despiertes con el metido en la cama?

  
Sherlock hizo un ruido estrangulado, como si hubiera sufrido la mayor traición. Greg lo miró un momento pero el joven estaba mirando al suelo con una expresión indescifrable.

  
-Se que me estoy repitiendo pero... ¿En serio?- Se rió incrédulo.- Es como si esto fuera lo mas normal del mundo para vosotros! Tiene como 36 años!

  
-No espero que lo comprendas. - Murmuró Mycroft un poco afectado por la situación.

  
\- No os estoy juzgando. - Greg le acarició el brazo a Mycroft.- Pero simplemente no me entra en la cabeza que esto no sea una broma.- soltó una risotada incrédula.- Ponte en mi lugar. ¿De verdad creerías que alguien que ha vivido solo en Londres tiene miedo a las tormentas?

  
Otro trueno-relampago rugió.

  
-Oh Dios! Vasta de charla!- Sherlock saltó en medio de la cama entre Greg y Mycroft escarbando entre las sabanas.

  
-Oi! - Greg gritó indignado y Mycroft miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

  
-Sherlock!- Pero Sherlock no hizo caso y se metió entre los dos hombres.

  
-Estáis ahí hablando como si yo no estuviera sufriendo delante de vosotros! Estoy solo en esta estúpida casa, John me ha abandonado y vosotros solo os ponéis a divagar sobre ----

  
Otro trueno-rayo estalló y Sherlock se tapó hasta el nacimiento del pelo con las sabanas, temblando como una hoja.

  
Greg miró a Mycroft con los ojos como platos en una pregunta silenciosa. Mycroft solo se encogió de hombros en una disculpa.

  
-Si quieres puedes irte al cuarto de Sherlock.- Greg bufó.

  
-La verdad es que no me hace ninguna gracia que otro hombre me eche de la cama de mi pareja, gracias, eso ya toca un poco muy cerca de casa.

  
Mycroft hizo una mueca a la muy poco sutil referencia a la infidelidad de la ex-mujer de Gregory.

  
-Entonces ¿vas a compartir cama con nosotros?- Mycroft le miró con una ceja levantada.-Porque va a ser muy difícil sacar a Sherlock, eso te lo aseguro.

  
Como para hacer el punto, Sherlock reptó hacia Mycroft y se abrazó a su torso como un gran coala.

  
-Bueno, viendo la poca cantidad de espacio que vais a usar en la cama no creo que sea un problema.

  
Greg sonreía divertido por la situación y Mycroft no podía amarle mas por haber tomado tan bien las rarezas de los Holmes. Los tres hombres se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama, los dos hermanos abrazándose y hablando entre susurros y Greg intentó ponerse lo mas lejos posible de la espalda de Sherlock.

  
-¿Puedo preguntar porque te has puesto en el medio? Habría sido mas sencillo si te hubieras puesto en la esquina al lado de tu hermano.- Greg refunfuñó intentando taparse el costado que se le quedaba al descubierto de las sabanas.

  
-Ni por un momento voy a dormir en una cama en la que esteis toqueteandoos, prefiero morir en la tormenta.- Greg pensó en decirle que media hora antes se habían estado toqueteando en esta misma cama, pero prefirió no traumatizar mas al pobre chico.

  
\- Bueno, por lo menos intentar no robarme todas las mantas.

  
Greg se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a los hermanos e intentó conciliar el sueño.

  
\-------------

  
Mycorft se despertó al amanecer. No fue porque la luz entrara por entre las cortinas dándole en plena cara, si no porque estaba totalmente destapado y congelado.

  
No notaba ningún mono-araña-hermano- pequeño adosado a el, así que supuso que habría vuelto a su cuarto.

  
Estiró la mano intentando coger el extremo de las mantas para taparse, y al tirar hubo un refunfuño en un tono que no era Gregory.

  
La escena era... desconcertante.

  
Gregory, le miraba con una sonrisa adormilada y ojos entre cerrados. Eso no era lo desconcertante. Si no que el mono-araña-hermano-pequeño estaba abrazado al torso de Gregory, y Gregory lo rodeaba con un abrazo protector.

  
Eso es lo que imaginó que pasaba, pues una mata de rizos oscuros estaba justo debajo de la barbilla de Greg y desaparecía entre las mantas.

  
-Parece que el pequeño cachorro se ha estado moviendo durante la noche. - Murmuró Gregory.

  
Mycroft se giró hacia la escena y se apoyó en un codo para mirar.

  
-Eso parece. Por norma general suele marcharse antes de que me despierte.- Mycroft frotó dulcemente la espalda de su hermano. -Sherlock...

  
Pero Sherlock se arrebujó mas en Greg haciendo que este se riera.

  
-Piérdete, Mycroft.- Mycroft levantó las cejas a Greg de manera divertida.

  
-Sherlock, sabes que estas abrazado a Gregory, ¿Verdad?- Sherlock bufó y se frotó la cara en el pecho de Greg.

  
-Por supuesto, solo Lestrade podía llevar esa colonia barata.

  
-Oye! si tanto te molesta puedes soltarte!

  
Sherlock se aferró a Greg mas fuerte cuando intentó ser desalojado.

  
-No, puedo soportarlo. Además, eres mucho mas cómodo que Mycroft, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que me he movido en sueños. En cuanto os habéis dormido los dos he cambiado. - Sherlock se relajó visiblemente de nuevo.-Tu calor es intoxicante...- Era casi un ronroneo y Mycroft se aclaró la garganta.

  
-No creo que John esté conforme con esa afirmación.

  
-Lo estará, porque necesito que el sea así también. Tienes que decirle tu secreto para ser cálido y mullido.

  
-No se si tomármelo como un cumplido...

  
-Es un cumplido.- Murmuró Sherlock. - Y si mi hermano ha terminado de sentirse celoso, tanto porque haya preferido refugiarme en ti, como que piense que te considero cómodo, podría abrazarme por la espalda, se me están quedando los riñones fríos.

  
Tanto Mycroft como Greg se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas.

  
Pero era muy temprano, tenían tiempo. Mycroft estaba helado, y la idea de unirse en ese nido cálido era muy atrayente. Greg estaba cómodo y se sentía mas querido que en años.

  
Así que ninguno vio nada malo en que Mycroft levantara las sabanas y se abrazara a la espalda de Sherlock mientras Greg se estiraba mas para intentar abarcar parte del cuerpo de su pareja.

  
Igual no habían contado con que John llegaría en el tren de la mañana, cogería un taxi y usaría la llave de repuesto que le habían dado.

  
Así que John, por segunda vez, miró en el dormitorio de Mycroft para ver una escena que no se esperaba. Era una suerte que John fuera John... Porque solo vio a los tres hombres abrazados (se fijó que todos llevaban sus pijamas, gracias a Dios) y se encogió de hombros y fue ha hacer el desayuno.

  
¿Tortitas? Sí, probablemente todos necesitaban tortitas después de eso.

 


End file.
